Talk:Weapon and Ability Achievements Guide
Open questions This article leaves a few questions open as to what preconditions need to apply for being able to unlock a weapon or ability achievement: 1. Do the 150 kills / 75 ability uses need to be recorded using the same character? Is it allowed to save the game, complete part of the achievement, reload and do the rest? 2. "Using this method, you could unlock weapons playing as a Soldier without ever having to leave Eden Prime. This way you can play a Soldier just to unlock Assault Rifles or Shotguns for a different character you actualy want to play the game with." I could not spot any description of the method referred to in the article. Since I think there are a lot less than 150 enemies on Eden Prime, a more detailed explanation on how to do this would probably be a good idea. Does saving and reloading come into it? 3. Can the weapons achievements be unlocked by registering 150 kills with an weapon the main character is not trained for, e.g. by shooting tame creatures with an assault rifle? For example, about 40 easy kills can be achieved by shooting all the monkeys on Eletania (if you first search the monkey holding the lost module and then shoot it you still get the paragon points along with the renegade points). Another option for easily getting kills with an untrained weapon when playing a Bastion is always using stasis on the last remaining enemy, allowing for plenty of time to kill him using the weapon of your choice. The question is just, is this worth the trouble, or can you only unlock the weapons achievements with weapons your class is allowed to be trained with? A special case of this question: Can you unlock the Pistol achievement with a Sentinel? --84.56.112.209 09:53, 2 January 2008 (UTC) In answer to #1: No. I've started a completely new character (my fifth) and got the shotguns unlock after shooting 2 gasbags on Eden Prime. 20:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I've tried no 3, and the answer is yes. --84.57.127.206 19:12, 9 January 2008 (UTC) I've removed the stub marker because I believe we've collected enough information to make this qualify as a full article. --shurlogg 13:18, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Note you can save in front of the floating pod enemies on Eden Prime and then proceed to kill and reload your game until you get the weapon/ability achievements. You don't need to be trained in the weapon to do this, but it helps. --216.57.201.132 20:08, 23 April 2008 (UTC) A great way to get the sniper acheivement using the monkeys on Elenia is with explosive rounds. It overheats immediately but the blast radius of each shot will kill 1-3 monkeys and counts as a sniper kill. 216.57.201.132 15:45, 24 April 2008 (UTC) It may have been a glitch, but I got the lift and throw achievements while not locked onto anything. I was just running up and down the Citadel, using them as much as possible, and I got it. I did this with my very first Biotic capable person, so that rules out the "accidently locked onto something" after already getting 74 with previous accounts.--Lostevil99 16:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :A great way to unlock the biotic and tech ability achievements is to do a survival mission on Pinnacle Station, and use your talents on the Geth. However, to unlock all of your tech and biotic achievements, it will require more than one character. Killchain 05:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Bonus Talents I've only used one character and I was wondering how many talents can you place on a new character after they have been unlocked? The pages aren't clear on it, referring to them as "talents" and making statements of which skill should be chosen for a specific class. 04:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :You can only give a new character ONE bonus talent. --Tullis 12:27, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Cleanup Just did some tidying up on the page, in addition to adding the larger blurb about AI Hacking - after frustrating myself while unlocking that ability! There's still some work to do, so please feel free to nitpick, delete, and make additions as necessary. Regards, Andaryn 19:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) So wait... Does killing the monkeys on Eletania count towards the 150 mark with a sniper? Yes, it does. Alketal (talk) 12:22, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Ok so the big ME2 is coming out and its been announced that we'll be able to load up our old Shepards. I've completed the game 3 times and I'm now creating a final account that has made all the decisions and is the right class that I want for the next game. The class I want is an adept with the assault rifle ability however I'm worried that bonus talent might not be carried over to the next game. Does anybody have thoughts on this, if its been confirmed then I'd like to know. I was quite disappointed to find out it did not. :( My adept with Assault Rifles did not keep them, and I ended up having to wait until the Derelict Reaper to get back my Assault Rifle skill. :( AbsolutGrndZer0 05:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Move I noticed that this article, because of the slash in the title, codes with a link at the top of the page to Weapon, a redirect. I'm thinking this was unintentional, but as this isn't a subpage of a Weapon article, this issue with the title needs to be fixed. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, concur. -- Dammej (talk) 02:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed it does, support move. Lancer1289 02:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well this was supposed to be moved yesterday, but still a 3-0 vote means that it's being done now. Lancer1289 14:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Neural Shock Can Neural Shock be used on The Fast Travel Units? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:57, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :And what exactly are "The Fast Travel Units"? Lancer1289 14:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :The ones on the citadel. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:48, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::There are no enemies called Fast Travel Units on the Citadel and I still have no idea what you are talking about. Lancer1289 17:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :::"For Adepts, all of the biotic abilities may be used on the Citadel Rapid Transport terminals; though be sure the skill "locks" onto the terminal before casting it." :::Those fast travel units. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why didn't you say that first, those two things didn't say the same thing. Units and Terminals are two different things. Anyway no idea. Lancer1289 17:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::It doesn't work. :/ dang. Not nice. Going to add a note. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) The Mako is listed as being an invalid target in the article for neural shock. However, due to game scripting it is an organic target and can be targeted by the ability for easy farming of uses towards the Achievement. This how i got it. the mako glowed red for confirmation of a successful use when i hit it with the ability. Ethan Mitchell65444 02:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) First Aid Specialist I have 48 out of 49 Achievements. I can't quite figure out how im supposed to use the medigel exactly in order to meet the requirement. Can somebody help me out so I can put the game to rest? --AdmiralPedro1stFleet 01:49, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Every time you get injured, you press the Y button to activate Medi-gel, depending on how much you have and the recharge status. Simple as that. H-Man Havoc 06:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I feel kind of dumb for not looking at the lower left corner next to my health. But thank you. I have all the achievements now--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 17:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Stasis ability? This article says you can cast some abilities without a target (Overload, Damping, Sabotage, Singularity and Barrier), and earlier it says only 2 abilities need to have a target (AI Hacking and Neural Shock). However it doesn't mention the Stasis ability in either of those lists of tech abilities. Do you need a target with Stasis to get the achievement? -Adam weiler (talk) 19:42, February 24, 2013 (UTC) PS3 trophy obtaining and talent unlocking bug It is important to note that trophy acquisition and unlocking the related skills or weapons for subsequent playthroughs work differently for the PS3 as opposed to the XBOX or PC. The PS3 stores count (150 kills or 75 uses) separately for both the trophy and the unlocked skill/weapon. This effectively means that a trophy may be unlocked, but the corresponding skill/weapon may not. As such using a cheat as in using the skill and then reloading without saving will NOT work on the PS3. The skill use will be counted towards the trophy, but not towards the unlock. In order to gain the unlock the game must be saved to keep track of the number of uses. If for any reason a trophy is unlocked, but the corresponding skill is not it is still possible to obtain the unlocked skill by continuing to play and using the particular skill. There is no notification or tracking possible to see if the skill is actually unlocked. AeonsLegend (contact me) 17:55, March 16, 2016 (UTC)